1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital electronic entertainment centers, and particularly to an integrated computer, television, and telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the modern communications and entertainment apparatuses available today, users desire to keep in touch with friends and family by making and receiving phone calls from their television. These users want Internet and TV together with phone capability, i.e., they want a true all-in-one entertainment centre that allows access to TV channels, websites, and telephone on a single multimedia device.
Thus, an integrated computer, television, and telephone solving the aforementioned problems is desired.